Mate Claim
by Spudzmom
Summary: This is a reposted One-shot/outtake from Welcome to Volterra in which Caius discovers and claims his mate, Jasper. IT IS SLASH/MALE/MALE/SMUT! Not intended for readers under 18. Heed the warnings.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is a repost of a one-shot WTV outtake where Caius discovers and claims his true mate, Jasper. It is, without apology, **SLASH, MALE/MALE, SMUT**. If you do not like homosexual content, you will not like this one-shot. It is also not intended for readers under the age of 18. **You have been warned.**

* * *

.

* * *

 _My Mate..._

My mind reeled as I led him from the throne room and toward my quarters, just the thought that I had found him, after all these centuries, numbing my ability to really comprehend.

I glanced at him and he looked to be in a bit of shock too. Good, I wasn't alone in this regard.

We arrived at my quarters and I stood aside, allowing him to enter first. Closing the door behind me, I swept my gaze through the sitting room for any signs of Athenadora, my wife for the last few centuries. Not seeing her anywhere, I turned to him, caressing his face. "Make yourself at home. I have to see to something quickly and then I'll be with you."

He leaned into my touch and nodded as his eyes closed briefly, both of us reveling in the connection. I longed to claim him, but first, I had to clear out our space. I wouldn't feel secure until I did, no matter how long I had known Dora.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly, our lips brushing gently until he leaned in, sucking lightly at my lip. I growled lowly and backed away, repressing my instincts that urged me to take him, bury myself in him, mark him, love him.

I grasped his chin, urging him to meet my eyes. "I must ready our space my gentle warrior. I won't be long."

He nodded. "I understand. I'll be here when you're ready."

I couldn't help myself; I had to taste him once more so I leaned in and kissed him again, lightly sucking and licking at his lip, a purr sounding from me when he opened, welcoming me in, our tongues delving, tasting, exploring. I held his face as I broke the kiss, nuzzling his cheek with my lips and nose as I whispered to him, "I'll be right back." He nodded, his darkened eyes meeting mine as he smirked, backing out of my hold to sit on the sofa.

I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I made my way to Dora's room, just down the hall. I hoped that this would go well, that she would cooperate, but at the same time, I wasn't optimistic. We hadn't gotten along with each other for at least a century, thus the need for separate rooms, but she loved being a queen and I was sure that she wouldn't be willing to let that status go without a fight.

I knocked and entered when she called out. "Dora."

She eyed me suspiciously from where she sat, finally inclining her head in acknowledgement. "My Lord. What brings you to see me? How long has it been?"

"Since I've sought you out?"

She inclined her head slowly in assent, never dropping her cold gaze from mine.

"At least a century."

She scoffed darkly. "Try one hundred and twenty seven years my Lord." She stood stiffly, turning her back at once to stare out the window. "What, pray tell, brings you here now? Certainly not a bid for my affections, as I plainly stated my disinterest in you long ago."

I felt a bitter smirk twist my lips. "Yes, you did, but you certainly never expressed a disinclination for the status of Queen that being my wife affords you."

She turned her head sharply, eyes narrowed as she studied at me. "Just what is this about then? Whatever it is must be significant to prompt this … visit," she sneered.

I couldn't help myself as a vicious grin made its way to my face. Oh, what news I had to impart! I was now practically giddy with wicked anticipation. Finally...finally, to be rid of this icy bitch! "I want you to gather some essentials into a small bag and leave. I will have the rest of your things packed and sent to where ever you end up. I care not where you go, nor how, just that you do, and within the next ten minutes. I have found my true mate. It is my right by law to turn you out, and I do so now, with immeasurable pleasure."

Her eyes widened and she screeched indignantly.

I studied my nails, keeping her in my peripheral view as she fumed. "You now have eight minutes. It would be prudent to begin packing."

She hissed lowly. "If you think that I am going to stand for this, you are sorely mistaken. I will take this before Aro and Marcus." She stalked toward me and I stood, staring down at her as she growled and hissed. "I will not relinquish my position as a Volturi Queen. After all these years, I have earned that title and I mean to keep it!" She was fairly shrieking now and I smirked at her. It seemed she didn't appreciate my humor at her expense because she slapped me, and my head snapped sharply to the side.

The next event happened so quickly, the movements so fast, that even my enhanced vision had trouble keeping up. Dora was snatched away and summarily dismembered, the sounds of her body being torn asunder loud in the stillness of the chamber. She never even had an opportunity to utter a sound.

I stood, stunned into inaction while taking in the sight of my glorious, yet furious mate, his blackened eyes sparkling with rage, as he stared down at what used to be Athenadora, his nostrils flared as he breathed deeply to calm himself.

I approached slowly, a purr of approval sounding from me as I nuzzled his neck, murmuring lowly against his skin. "Calm yourself my warrior mate. All is well now. All is well."

He tilted his head toward me, an answering purr sounding from him as he rubbed his cheek against mine. "You are magnificent my warrior," I whispered.

Taking his hand, I lead him to my bedchamber, leaving the cleanup of the bitch for another time. My cock was now aching painfully with need and from the corner of my eye, I could see he was similarly afflicted.

Still, this was my mate; the one I had waited centuries for and I wasn't about to treat him like a quick fuck.

Leading him to the bed, I pulled back the sumptuous covers and turned to him, threading my hand into the hair at his nape to pull him into a kiss.

Our lips met and moved together, my head quickly tilting to deepen the kiss as his sweet mouth opened to me eagerly. With a groan, he pressed himself closer as my tongue played against his, the feeling of his arousal pressing against my hip tearing a low growl from my chest.

Before I could stop myself, I tore his shirt from him, my eager hands now roaming warm skin over pleasingly corded muscle while his head rolled back, exposing his neck as a moan passed his wetted lips. "My King…" he breathed, his eyes hooded with lust as I dragged my lips and tongue down the column of his throat.

Tipping his head back up, he stared into my eyes while tearing the cloak and shirt from my body. "It's only fair, I think," he said with a wicked smirk before leaning down to place, hot, open-mouthed kisses down my chest.

With a growl, I buried my hands in his hair as his lips closed over my nipple, sucking and licking it to a hardened bud before nipping gently with his teeth. I hissed and threw my head back, feeling his lips curve into a smile against my skin as he kissed his way to the other side. "Shameless tease," I groaned as I stared down at him. He grinned and I backed him onto the mattress, gently shoving him onto his back before reaching for the belt on his pants. With a tug, I stripped it from the loops and tossed it behind me, watching with relish as his breathing picked up. I smirked before bending over him, tracing the downy trail from his navel to the waist-band of his jeans with my tongue as my fingers worked the fastenings.

Once the buttons were popped, I dragged the jeans down and off as he lifted his hips, taking boots and socks with them as I bared his form to my hungry gaze. He was beautiful, just as I knew he would be, the many battle scars he had only adding to his allure in my eyes. "You are stunning, my warrior," I said as my hands traveled up his muscled thighs, drawing a twitch from his rigid length as my thumbs trailed the creases of his thighs.

He cocked a brow and I smirked as he groaned. "Who's the tease now, my King?" he questioned, his sleepy eyes staring as he propped a hand behind his head. As I watched, his other hand smoothed over the rippled plane of his belly and down to his cock which he gripped and stroked, a low moan leaving his throat as he teased me with his eyes, the velvet pink of his tongue peeking out to wet his pillowed lower lip. Slowly, his legs spread as his thumb ran over the slick head of his shaft. "I want you," he breathed, his head rocking back into the pillowed depths of the mattress. "Don't make me wait…please my King…"

Heat erupted through me and I snarled as I tore the rest of the clothes from my body while he writhed sensuously on my bed, his hand slowly stroking and twisting over the silken skin of his rock hard cock.

Leaning over, I caught his lips in a kiss, gently biting then sucking to soothe as he panted his sweet breath into my mouth. "Have you ever been taken, my warrior?" I asked with a nip of his upper lip.

"No," he said as his hand tangled in my hair, pulling me into a deeper kiss, his tongue plunging into my mouth as he arched up against me.

I broke the kiss, smiling down at him as my fingers traced his temple and cheek. "All mine," I whispered, my cock twitching at the thought of sinking into his untried heat.

"Yours, my King," he affirmed while hooking his leg over my hip.

Leaning down, I placed a kiss just under his ear whispering, "I'm going to sink my cock into you, ride you, own you, possess you…" He shivered, sucking in a sharp breath as my fangs sank into his neck just above the curve of his shoulder.

"Caius," he moaned, his hands trailing down my back to knead my ass as I slowly thrust against him.

I growled at the sweet, exotic taste of him, taking two more pulls from his veins before sealing the bite with a flat swipe of my tongue. "You taste divine, my beautiful one," I purred while reaching into the bedside drawer.

Covering two fingers in silky, thick lube, I nipped and kissed his shoulder while nudging his legs apart. "Relax for me my mate," I murmured, swallowing his surprised groan in a heady kiss as my finger slipped into him.

His fingers dug into my shoulders as he tensed at the intrusion and I rested my forehead against his while slowly working my finger in and out. "Shh, just breathe and relax and soon you'll enjoy it, I promise."

He panted, an uncertain look in his eyes as I added another finger and I leaned in to kiss him again before pushing up to kneel between his legs.

I watched my fingers smoothly disappear into his virgin heat, delving a bit deeper this time to find that special spot…

He sucked in a breath, groaning as he arched up. "Jesus…" His hands gripped the sheets as he blinked at me, his chest heaving as I smiled. "What…?" He moaned and tossed his head. "Oh fuck…Caius! More…"

Before adding a third finger, I wrapped my free hand around his cock and stroked, swiping my thumb to spread the beads of pre-cum over the silky head as his top teeth sank into that blush-red lower lip I was coming to love so much.

Deciding he was sufficiently distracted, I added the third finger, sinking them in slowly to stretch him as he growled and tensed. "Shh, just breathe and relax," I murmured before engulfing his length in my mouth, nearly cumming at the sweet taste of his essence alone. He was divine…everywhere…and I found I couldn't get enough of him as I sucked and bobbed.

After a few tense moments, he began to push back against my fingers and I knew, he was ready.

"Caius!" he cried as I heard the silken sheets of the bed tear under his grip. "More…fuck…need more…"

Releasing his length from my mouth, he groaned as I withdrew my fingers, his tongue peeking out to wet, kiss swollen lips as he watched me slick myself with lube. "Is this what you want, my beautiful warrior?"

His eyes clenched shut for the barest second before flashing open to pin me in his heated stare as he panted. "Yes," he breathed, his eyes darting from my eyes to my cock and back. "Fuck…I…I've never…but yes…I ache…" he stammered, lust and confusion swirling in his eyes as he licked his lips again.

Leaning over, I tipped his chin up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Shh…I know. Now turn over for me. It will be easier on you for your first time."

He rolled over and I urged him up on his knees while kneeling behind him, running my hand down his spine when he was positioned. "Stunning," I whispered at the sight of him spread, ready, and waiting.

I kissed his shoulder, my lips and tongue dragging over warm skin as I positioned myself and slowly pushed in.

He gasped and grunted and I growled as his tight heat slowly engulfed me. "Mine," I ground out as I stilled to let him adjust.

To test him, I drew my hips back just a bit and he pushed back, peering over his shoulder. "Please move…I…I need…"

I leaned down and kissed his back. "Shh, I know." With that, I grasped his hips, drew out to the tip and thrust home with a guttural growl as a shiver of ecstasy raced up my spine. He felt magnificent and I barely restrained myself from pounding into him mindlessly.

"Caius!" he cried, dropping down onto his elbows as I completed the first thrust. "Oh fuck! Yes!" he growled as I drew back and thrust again, setting up a steady pace as I eased him into his first experience.

Smoothing hands over the tight globes of his ass, I watched as I slid into his body again and again, my lip curling into a snarl as my strokes increased in strength and speed.

On instinct, his legs spread even more as he began meeting my thrusts, his grunts and growls combining with mine as we chased our completion together. "Harder, my King," he finally demanded as my hips snapped forward, jolting his body with every stroke.

I chuckled darkly and increased my grip on his hips before giving him what he asked for, now nearly driving him into the mattress as he shouted my name.

Satisfaction filled me as he dropped his head onto the pillow, my vampire purring between growls as our mate submitted to us fully. "Caius, please…oh fuck…please…!"

He grasped his cock and I snarled at the notion. "No! You will cum only from what I give you," I demanded, and with a moan, he complied, collapsing back onto the pillow as I pounded home, the tightening in my balls building alongside the spasms of his muscles around me.

Leaning forward, I pulled him up against my chest, purring in approval as he caught my lips in a kiss, his tongue delving and teeth nipping as I drove us both toward what was sure to be an earth shattering orgasm.

Within moments, he seized and arched against me as ribbons of cum erupted from his cock, his head thrown back on my shoulder as we both groaned and growled with each body numbing pulse of pleasure. "You're truly mine now," I whispered against the dewy skin of his neck and he smiled as my body slipped from his. Then he turned in my arms and brushed my hair back with strong but gentle fingers.

After placing a soft kiss on my neck, he sank his teeth in, drawing a deep purr of contentment from me as he completed our bond with a whispered, "Forever."

* * *

.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
